


Sugar and Mint

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Flustered Dean, Kissing, M/M, mostly dean and cas sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♪♫It’s the most wonderful time of the year♫♪<br/>Cas catches Dean under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr

_♪♫It’s the most wonderful time of the year♫♪_

The mistletoe was placed in the most inconvenient of places, Dean thought. Because really? The bathroom door? Really? He snorted upon seeing it but didn’t bother to take it down. It was kind of funny anyways.

The other decorations weren’t so bad. They had found basic decorations while rummaging through the storage room. The garlands were wrapped around the staircase like a snake and little Christmas stickers like reindeer and candy canes were stuck on it. The wreaths of different sizes were plastered onto doors and various walls.

The only thing the bunker didn’t have was a Christmas tree and after searching for a couple hours, Dean brought back an actual evergreen tree. He proudly propped it up with the help of the others and then let Kevin and Cas decorated it while he, Sam, and Charlie worked on lighting the place up with the yellow and rainbow Christmas lights.

After they were done, Dean checked out the tree. There were a lot more candy canes on one side than the other—which he suspected that someone had started eating them already, probably Cas since he might’ve seen him eat one or five at one point—and a lot of same-colored ornaments on the other side. There seemed to be no sense of balance, but Dean let it slide. It was actually kind of endearing and it wasn’t as if they had a lot of decorations to work with in the first place.

And really, who was he to complain when his little family looked so happy? A giddy feeling rushed through his veins as he looked at them, Christmas music playing low in the background. They haven’t celebrated Christmas in a long time, especially with people other than themselves. It was exhilarating, it was good.

Sam beamed with smiles and laughs and Dean knew his brother felt the same. Kevin looked better, with more color on his face and the dark bags under his eyes less visible now. Charlie was extra cheerful and gleeful, her chattering voice rising on multiple occasions to tell a funny story. And Cas—the weary lines on his face were smoother, his smile full of fondness and eyes soft. He looked relaxed for the first time in a long time and Dean hadn’t realized he was staring until Cas turned his head and caught his eyes.

Dean coughed and ducked his head before turning away and excusing himself to the bathroom.

He splashed himself with cold water and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing long and slow, feeling the warmth of the bunker, listening to the distant happy voices. Thinking of blue eyes and five o’clock shadow and dark wild hair. Dean inhaled shakily and exhaled out of his nose before turning and almost clashing into Cas.

He stepped back quickly, muttering, “Whoa, hey,” and his lips were still parted, but he didn’t know what else to say because Cas was looking up at the mistletoe hanging on the door frame. “Uh.”

"Sam tells me there’s a tradition that humans do when caught under a mistletoe," Cas said, his tone and face incredibly neutral. But his eyes looked to Dean and briefly lowered before returning to Dean’s eyes.

"Yeah," Dean said and ran his hand through his hair. He kept his eyes steady on Cas and waited for him to make a move. But seconds passed and Dean slightly panicked at the silence. Did Cas know about it or not? Should Dean just act natural and kiss him like it’s completely normal—which it would, he supposed, considering the mistletoe—or just tell him to forget it since it’s not like anyone was forcing them to do it anyways?

"Well then," Cas finally said and raised his palm out to Dean, "Shall we?"

Oh. Cas knew. And he was making it so easy as if his heart weren’t pounding with hot blood rushing through his face like Dean. 

Without thinking it further, he took one giant step into Cas’s personal space, his hand brushing against Cas’s but not holding it. Cas let his hand be pushed away and didn’t attempt to hold Dean’s hand, but it lingered near Dean’s. His fingers twitched at their proximity.

Looking at Cas from here made his head spun, but locking eyes with Cas’s made him focused again. He quickly smirked and said jokingly, “Well? What’re you waiting for?”

Thing was, even with barely five inches between them, breathing in each other’s space and soaking in each other’s heat, a part of Dean didn’t think Cas would do it. A bigger part of him waited for Cas to step back, pull his hand away, and pretend this never happened. It was irrational, perhaps, because Dean swore sometimes he felt something from Cas too, when those blue eyes stared at him longer than usual, when their hands almost touched or actually do. It was in the air, the way they kind of orbit around each other, and yet, Dean really just expected the worst.

But Cas didn’t step away. Instead, his eyes looked to Dean’s lips and he swayed, his head tilting, and suddenly, Cas’s lips were on his’s.

Whatever had held him back melted away and with eyes closed, one hand gripping Cas’s collar and one hand roaming the back of his head, he deepened the kiss, lips parting and pressing.

Cas seemed just as eager, one hand around Dean’s waist and one hand cupping Dean’s face, and Dean wondered briefly just how long they have been dancing around this, this electricity between them.

Cas tasted like sugar and mint and Dean swiped his tongue over Cas’s bottom lip before pulling away, laughing, “I knew it. You’ve been eating all the candy canes, haven’t you?”

Cas’s eyes crinkled with amusement and there was an undeniable smile tugged at his lips. “They taste good. I couldn’t help it.”

Dean shook with laughter and his head knocked Cas’s forehead gently. “You’re unbelievable. You know we’re gonna have to get more now, right? The tree looks really off with one side candy-less.” He was just teasing, but Cas nodded.

"Yes, we can get some more then," Cas said and pressed a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. "But first, let’s go back. Sam asked me to come get you; we’re opening presents now."

Dean pecked at his lips, but it was addicting and very nice to kiss Cas, and so he did it again, kissing Cas longer and deeper this time, before breathlessly agreeing, “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
